No One Else In This World
by FelgaHelzio96
Summary: Fabrizio and Helga get into an arguement at a family wedding... but the make-up is always the best part.


**A/N: James Cameron owns Titanic and its characters!**

**Have you ever seen a particularly interesting piece of family drama, and didn't realize it right then, but one day it just hits you... I should turn this into a fanfic? Well, the beginning of this fic is inspired by my cousin and his ex getting into a fight/arguement at a family wedding, because I found it very entertaining.**

**Since we aren't allowed to do "songfics" because they are against copyright laws on this site, and I really wanted to do a songfic, I just decided to come up with my own song so I'd be allowed to use it :D**

* * *

17-year-old Fabrizio De Rossi was sitting at a table inside a large hotel banquet hall. He wore a white dress shirt, a sapphire colored necktie, and black slacks. His usually scruffy dark brown hair was slicked back neatly, and he'd put on his favorite cologne. He was at his cousin Tina's wedding.

His girlfriend, Helga Dahl, sat beside him. She wore a flowy skirted, knee-length, sparkly sapphire colored cocktail dress with sapphire flats. She adjusted a few bobby pins that were holding up her fair blonde waves.

"So..." Helga sighed, looking out at all the couples on the dance floor. Her bright turquoise colored eyes seemed to have an electric glow in the dim lighthing of the room.

"So..." Fabrizio mumbled, twiddling his thumbs under the table. His warm hazel eyes darted around the room nervously.

"It's a good song," Helga commented, referring to the music blasting in the background.

"Yeah, it's nice," Fabrizio agreed, with a grin that didn't reach his eyes.

Helga sighed miserably, she'd been hinting at the fact that she wanted him to ask her to dance all night, but he still didn't seem to get it. "Everyone looks like they're having fun dancing to it," she said with a pointed glare.

Fabrizio nodded, he'd known all night that she wanted him to ask her to dance, but he just didn't want to. Instead of rejecting the idea, he figured it would be better to just keep pretending he hadn't caught on yet. "Yeah, they really do," he replied with a casual shrug.

Helga shook her head, she'd had enough of his attitude. "Oh come on, just ask me to dance!" she groaned.

Fabrizio's eyes widened, he'd forgotten about the possibility of her bringing it up first. "I don't like dancing that much...I'm not very good at it," he admitted.

"Give me the keys," Helga whined. She was terribly bored just sitting there watching everyone else have fun.

"What?" Fabrizio asked. He couldn't believe that she wanted to leave already. There was still another 3 hours left.

"Give me the f*cking keys," Helga snapped. She was pissed that her boyfriend straight up refused to dance with her at a wedding, such behavior was practically unheard of.

"What the f*ck?" Fabrizio threw his hands up defensively. He didn't understand why his girlfriend was getting so worked up over something as stupid as dancing, she was going to end up embarassing herself.

"Fine, I'll go ask your Dad," Helga said, starting to stalk off.

"Hey," Fabrizio stood up abruptly and angrily knocked his glass of water over. He pulled her back.

"Get the f*ck off me, I'm getting your Dad," Helga snapped.

"Just sit down," Fabrizio said calmly, lowering himself back down to his chair, and taking her with him. "Let's just talk for a sec," he added. He hadn't meant to upset her in any way, he just didn't like dancing because he was so bad at it.

"Fine," Helga mumbled, smoothing down her dress.

"Cool... so I guess what I should've done before... is explain why I didn't wanna dance. Look, I used to really like it, but then everyone in my family always made fun of me for it because I looked like such a doof. I absolutely suck at dancing, so I was afraid you'd laugh at me too. I'm telling you this because I love you, and you deserve to know," he explained.

"Aww... you are a doof! Now I feel like a bitch, if you'd just told me this before..." Helga started, but was interrupted by Fabrizio's lips pressing hard against her own.

"It's okay, let's just forget about this little disagreement, if you really wanna dance, I will," Fabrizio grinned, slowly breaking the kiss, leaving his girfriend breathless and pink-faced.

"Really?" Helga asked, her eyes lit up in delight.

"Yeah," Fabrizio laughed, gently hooking his arm in hers. He led her out onto the dance floor, just as a slow love song began to play.

_**Some days I never thought I'd find-**_

_**a lovely girl to read my mind, and baby-**_

_**you do your job so well.**_

_**I will love you, **_

_**every minute of every hour-**_

_**of every day of every week-**_

_**of every month of every year,**_

_**until the end of time itself.**_

_**Cause baby, you do your job so well.**_

_**You are the only one who sees-**_

_**everything inside of me, and baby-**_

_**There's no where else in this world I'd rather be-**_

_**Cause baby, you are the only one for me.**_

_**There's no one else in this world who sees what you see**_

_**There's no one else in this world who knows what you know**_

_**There's no one else in this world who feels what you feel**_

_**... except me.**_

_**Ohhh 'cept me, baby.**_

_**There's no one else in this world who sees what you see**_

_**There's no one else in this world who knows what you know**_

_**There's no one else in this world who feels what you feel**_

_**... except me.**_

_**Ohhh 'cept me, baby.**_

"I love you Fabrizio Ernesto De Rossi," Helga whispered.

"I love you more Helga Johanne Dahl, always," Fabrizio whispered back, sealing his promise with another kiss as the lights dimmed even lower.

* * *

Sooo that wasn't exactly how it went down with my cousin and his ex... they both ended up storming out into the parking lot... but I tried to remember the chain of events/dialogue as best as I could for the first part of it... after the water glass got knocked over is no longer relevant to the story about my cousin. XD


End file.
